


To Be Sworn Into Service

by Rhianona



Series: au-bingo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, au bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of sixteen, witches and wizards are chosen by a God or Goddess and taken into their service. It is Harry's turn now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Sworn Into Service

Gwydion fab Dôn smirked as the last Scion of the Potters entered the temple. The interest generated by this one human, both in the Magical and Godly worlds, amused him. The debates on who would claim him as theirs had given him nothing but delight in the last few months -- years even -- as Gods and Goddesses from all the pantheons approached him to gain the right of choosing him for theirs.

He had sent each and every one of the petitioners away. He would not let the last Potter leave his service. The first of the Potters had pledged her family to him and so would the last. The boy had a destiny (hence the desire by his brothers and sisters to claim him) but he would live or die in Gwydion fab Dôn's service -- or not at all.

So he had spoken and so it was that on July 31, 1996, Harry James Potter entered the service of Gwydion fab Dôn as so many of the Potters had in the past and defying the odd-makers in the Wizarding world.

***

Harry barely acknowledged his escort as they brought him to the temple for his dedication ceremony. He couldn't help but feel bitter; he should be escorted by his father or godfather but with both dead (and he can't forget the look on Sirius' face as he fell backwards through the Veil) Dumbledore had offered up the Order.

(Not Remus, though, because the werewolf had retreated with the death of the last of his acknowledged packmates. He couldn't help but resent the older wizard for his unwillingness, even now, to put Harry first. Maybe especially now: only two other birthdays had as much importance as his sixteenth and since Remus hadn't appeared on his eleventh, Harry had no expectations for his seventeenth.)

Dumbledore had assigned Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley as chaperones. At least it wasn't Snape. Harry didn't think he could have handled the sneering Potions Professor, not for this.

Hermione, in one of her lengthy letters, had encouraged him to keep an open mind during the ceremony. The twins had asked him for inside information on which God or Goddess would choose him as theirs. Polls in _The Daily Prophet_ , _Witch Weekly_ and even _The Quibbler_ suggested that Harry would become a disciple of Zeus -- how could he not, when he already wore his symbol on his forehead?

Last summer, when Sirius still lived and had the hope of taking Harry to the temple for this, one of the most important days in a witch's or wizard's life, Harry had learned about his own family's history. The Potters, by and large, were dedicated to Welsh gods and goddesses. James had been a bit of a rebel and been chosen by Loki. Sirius had never been certain if their connection had helped that choice, though James did have Black blood in him, which could have influenced the choice. Macha had chosen Lily for hers; Harry didn't know how to interpret that one. Any aspect of the Morrigan choose him would only seem to cement his fate as 'Chosen One' -- the latest title granted to him by the press.

Regardless, Harry knew that all the wizarding world waited with bated breath to see which God or Goddess chose him. All would see it as a harbinger for what the future might bring, whether he would succeed at the task appointed him -- or fail. He didn't particularly care who chose him, just that it somehow connected him to the one thing he no longer had: family.

And so it was that he walked up the steps of the temple and went to find his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo for the prompt: Fantasy & Supernatural: Gods & Goddesses.
> 
> AU, takes place post: OOTP. Gwydion fab Dôn is a magician, hero, and trickster who appears in the Fourth Branch of Mabinogi. Many of the characters in Welsh mythologies are considered gods/goddesses. And, well, he's not a very nice guy, but then what mythological figures are?


End file.
